A Messer Christmas Story
by Dantana15
Summary: Danny is called into work on Christmas morning, what does Lucy think. D/L and Lucy please Review, love to know what you all think. Thanks.


**Well here is a Christmas story that I hope that you all will enjoy it. Please review and tell me what you think at the end of it. Thanks. **

The snow was laying think on the ground. People walking with big coats, scarf's, gloves, and has. Danny was bending over a 15 year old girl taking pictures of her lifeless body.

"You look miserable" Don Flack said walking over to his bestfriend

"Well, I need to get_ and _I'm freezing my ass of here" Danny told Flack.

"Unlucky, I'm off to sit in my nice and warm car"

"Shut-Up, you jerk" Danny said to Don as he made his way to the car.

Danny was busy processing the scene when he felt his phone ring in his back pocket. Danny got out his phone and answered it without looking at the caller ID. He answered with his usual "Messer"

Heyy, Merry Christmas"

"Heyy, babe, Merry Christmas to you too" Danny said with a smile on his face "Is Lucy up?" Danny then asked

"Yeah, she doesn't like Mac at the moment" Lindsay laughed down the line

"Why" Danny asked confused

"Coz her daddy wasn't there when she woke up" Lindsay told Danny "This may break your heart" Lindsay warned

"What?" Danny asked

"She cried her little heart out that you weren't there when she woke up" Lindsay told him

"Bless her, is she okay now?" Danny asked

"No, she's in her room right now, she hasn't even opened any of her presents" Lindsay said

"I wanna talk to her" Danny told Lindsay

"I'll just go and get her, hang on" Lindsay said as she put the phone down

Suddenly Danny heard "Daddy" being shouted down the phone

"Heyy, sweetie" Danny said with a smile on his face

"I missed you daddy" Lucy said to her dad

"I missed you too kiddo" Danny told Lucy "Mommy told me that you haven't opened any presents" Danny then added

"No I wait for you dada" Lucy told him

"Oh baby, you can open some now and then show me when I get home, then you can open the rest, yeah" Danny told her

"NO!" Lucy shouted

"Hey, she sounded angry" Lindsay said down the line

"Oh hey Linds"

"What did you say to her?" Lindsay asked walking into the kitchen to make sure their food wasn't burning.

"All I said was that she can open a few presents now, show me later, then open the rest when I'm at home.

"She just wants to open her presents with her daddy there" Lindsay said walking out of the kitchen into the doorframe of their daughter's bedroom.

"Is she okay?" Danny wondered

"Yeah, she's playing with her dolly" Lindsay said walking into the family room

"Good, so what have you been doing today?" Danny asked

"Well, I got up and had a shower which was no fun since you wasn't there, I got dressed, put breakfast on, woke Lucy up, Lucy had a tantrum, we had breakfast, Lucy had another tantrum, gave Lucy a bath, got her dresses, then yet again Lucy threw _another _tantrum, then Lucy went into her room and played while I cooked and then I called you and you know the rest" Lindsay told Danny

"That sounds like fun" Danny said sarcastically

"Anyway, are you coming home for dinner?" Lindsay asked

"Yeah, I need to finish my case, all I need to do is to prove that the farther killed his daughter, then I should be your for the rest of the day" Danny said

"Good, phone me when you have nearly finished"

"Okay, babe, I better go if you want me home for dinner" Danny said

"Yeah, you better" Lindsay teased

"Okay, bye, see you later and love you" Danny said

"Love you too" Lindsay said then hung up the phone and put back in his back pocket

"Hey Danno, you think that you could do some work so I can get home and have some turkey" Don shouted from the car door.

"Shut-up, and I do also want to get home to see my wife and daughter, and to eat turkey" Danny said "And to get away from you" Danny added

"Hey, I'm hurt by that" Don said to Danny

"Oh, well, I'm gonna go work" Danny said and begun to process the scene again.

Later on in the day

"Babe I'm home" Danny called coming through the door

"Hey, honey" Lindsay said coming towards Danny

"Daddy!" Lucy shouted running out of her bedroom, sliding on the wooden floor in her sock clad feet.

"Hey baby girl, daddy missed you today" Danny told Lucy picking her up

"I missed you too" Lucy said burying her head in the crook of Danny's neck

"Hey what about me?" Lindsay asked

"I missed you too" Danny said pulling Lindsay into his side and placing a kiss to her lips

"Lunch is nearly done, so go and wash up" Lindsay said kissing Danny's cheek

Lindsay went into the kitchen to finish making their lunch.

"So do you want to go and find a present that you want to open before lunch?" Danny asked Lucy

Lucy nodded her head, Danny put her on the floor and she skipped over to the Christmas tree and found a present that she wanted to open. "This one" Lucy told Danny holding it at arms length.

"Okay sweetie" Danny said and held his hand out for Lucy to take

"Dinner" Lindsay called out. Danny and Lucy walked into the dining room which lead into the kitchen.

"Hey, babe can Luce open a present before we eat?" Danny asked once he and Lucy were sat at the table.

"Yeah" Lindsay said once she sat down "Do you wanna go and get one babe?" Lindsay then added

"I have one" Lucy said pulling medium size present up from under the table. Lindsay looked at Danny and smirked

Lucy opened the present and her eyes went wide, now sitting in her hands was a stuffed teddy rabbit.

"Who's it from Luce?" Lindsay asked

"I don't know" Lucy said looking at the paper to search for a name

Danny took the wrapping paper and started to look for a name "Mark"

"My brother Mark?" Lindsay asked

"Yeah"

"That's what, like the first time he has gotten her a present" Lindsay said

"I know, I was just thinking that"

"Anyway, I'm hungry, so let's eat" Lindsay said

"Yeah, lets" Danny said as he picked up Lucy's plate and put a small amount of turkey on, potatoes and vegetables, he then covered it with a small amount of gravy, and put her plate back down. He then got his own plate and started to fill it up.

They all ate the rest of their meal talking about anything that came into mind. Soon they finished their whole meal.

When they had finished and put everything away and cleaned up the kitchen they went into the family room and started to open up presents.

Lucy got: a Barbie doll set from Mac, a pair of pink pumps from Stella, a child's camera from Adam, more stuffed animals from Don, an art kit from Jo, puzzles and books from Sheldon and Sid, swim suit and another Barbie set from Lindsay's mom and dad, little cowboy boots and cowboy hat from Harry (one of Lindsay's brothers), a toy horse from Jason (one of Lindsay's brothers), a kiddie make-up set from Haley (Lindsay's sister) and lots of dressing up clothes from Danny's mom and dad.

Lindsay got: a necklace that you can put pictures in from Danny, an 'I love mommy' picture frame from Lucy, Perfume from Stella, a ring from Danny, a bag from Sheldon, shoes from Jo, a pair of heart earrings with chocolate from Mac, a shopping spree with Don's card, an iou for a day at a spa from Adam (since he doesn't know when she has off, or wants to go), the iou for the plane tickets to Montana from Danny's mom and dad, movies, and a picture frame of her friends in from Lindsay's mom and dad. Harry, Jason and Mark all gave Lindsay money and Haley gave Lindsay CD's.

Danny got: the iou Plane tickets to Montana from Danny's mom and dad (since she don't know when they can get the time off), tickets to the Yankees game from Don, aftershave from Sheldon, Beer and a new camera from Adam, a New York Yankees jacket from Stella, DVD box set of Danny's favourite TV program from Mac, an IPod dock from Lindsay's mom and dad, a portable punch bag from Jo, a remote control helicopter from Lindsay

"So here is your last gift" Lindsay said handing Danny the last gift.

The gift was from Lindsay, Danny opened it to find a box, he looked inside the box and his jaw hit the ground

"You're pregnant" Danny said quietly pulling Lindsay into his side.

"Yeah, 3 weeks, Happy Christmas" Lindsay said pressing a kiss to his jaw, Danny kissed Lindsay on the top of her head.

"Daddy" Lucy said interrupting the couple

"Yeah sweetie" Danny replied

"Can I play with your helicopter?" Lucy asked

"Go and get it and then come here" Danny said, Lucy got the helicopter and brought over to her dad, Danny lifted Lucy off of the floor and put her on his lap. They sat there for a while playing with everything when the phone rang, Lindsay got up and answered the phone

"Hello" She said to the other person on the end of the line

"Hello, Lindsay" Anna said

"Hey mom, thanks for all of the presents" Lindsay said to her mom

"No worries, thanks for your presents too, we love them" Anna said "Did Lucy get her present from Mark?" Anna then asked

"Yeah, she loved it, it was the first present she opened" Lindsay told her mom

Lindsay and Anna finished talking after a while and Lindsay joined Danny and Lucy in the family room and found Lucy putting make up on Danny. Lindsay got Danny's camera without him knowing and took a few pictures just as she was about to take the 4th picture Danny turned around and caught her.

Lindsay had on a sweet smile "you look lovely darlin'" Lindsay said as she took a close up of Danny's face.

"Whatever" Danny said as he put Lucy on his lap, Lindsay joined them and sat down.

They spent the rest of Christmas laughing and joking and talking about whatever popped into mine

_This has got to be THE best Christmas EVER_ Lindsay thought

_This is such an amazing Christmas _Danny thought

**There we go, a Christmas story, and I know it is January now, but I think it's a good story.**

**Anyway, please review and tell me what you think. Thanks.**


End file.
